


i try to keep my courage but i end up getting nervous and my face goes blue

by danfic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Skephalo - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Long Drabble, M/M, brain no worky, i gave up rereading and editing this, its kind of just realisation, just take it, no beta we die like men, this is kind of fluff?, this made me soft, zelk and vurb are only mentioned super briefly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danfic/pseuds/danfic
Summary: Skeppy has a revelation.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 21
Kudos: 415





	1. and my face goes blue

**Author's Note:**

> title is from kindergarten by chloe moriondo! this song makes me so soft
> 
> disclaimer: this is purely for entertainment, please dont harass real people about ships that make them uncomfortable!!  
> anyway enjoy :)
> 
> (the notes for the end of this chapter arent showing up on the right chapter for some reason so thank you for reading in advance and bads chapter is now up :-))

It’s precisely 2:37 in the morning when everything seems to fall into place.

He’s not doing anything particularly exciting at the time. Not an event, not a stream, not recording - just chilling on the iDot SMP. Vurb and Zelk are on, bickering about something or other (and Vurb keeps mentioning toes, which seems to only fuel Zelk’s arguing), but he’s not really listening. To them, anyway.

“Skeppy! Are you _listening_ to me!” comes an angry, familiar voice from his headset. Skeppy chuckles and takes the final sip of his soda before unmuting his mic.

“Uh huh.”

“Oh my goodness, you’re _not!_ ” Bad huffs, punching his in game character to make a point. “Listen to me! I’m trying to tell you about Roberto. Now, as I was saying, he…”

Bad’s voice goes on and on in his headset, and it’s not that he’s not listening. He’s absolutely listening. Pretty intently, actually. He’s just not really taking in anything he’s saying.

Skeppy stops, and sits up properly, frowning at himself. He… likes listening to Bad talk. Sure, you can like listening to your friend talk, it’s probably a natural part of being human, but… he’s not even listening to what he’s saying. He’s pretty sure he’s just listening to the sound of his voice at this point. Isn’t that kind of… weird?

And it’s then, as he glances over at his computer clock and notices the time, that everything suddenly slides into place in his head. Why he’d genuinely wanted to replace Roberto every time he died so Bad wouldn’t be sad, even though he’d made it look like a joke when he was on stream— why he’d even _sworn_ at Mega when he’d killed the replacement horse. Why he was the person he’d chosen to chill with when he was feeling pretty down, even though Bad was streaming at the time. Why he continues pestering Bad to play with him at ungodly hours of the morning and messes with him and drags him into various servers and just… enjoys his company.

Why sometimes his face feels a little hotter than it realistically should whilst talking to him, and why sometimes his heart seems to beat a little faster when Bad joins the teamspeak or the server or whatever they’re doing at the moment. Why he likes listening to him talk.

He feels his face start to heat up a little and shakes his head, squashing his feelings back down. He tries to tune his brain back into being able to process the human language, but even as he focuses back on what Bad’s actually saying, the warmth in the back of his mind never fully goes away - not even when he leaves for the night a couple of hours later and goes to bed.

Something’s telling him it’s probably not going to go away for a good while.


	2. you're my own achilles heel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BadBoyHalo wants to know what happened to his horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long!! i get distracted/writers block very very easily so it takes me a while to update/write things sfhgjkdkhg i hope you enjoy anyway!!

“You stupid b—”

Bad audibly gasps, a shocked “language!” escaping out loud under his breath. It’s pure instinct, but it’s a word that has him shaking his head as he hurriedly closes the stream. He’ll have no more of that language in _his_ kitchen, thank you very much.

He’s stood against one of the counters, the edge of the worktop digging gently into his lower back as he leans on it. His rat is eating food at his feet that he’d just set down for her. That’s what he’d told Skeppy he was leaving to do, at least.

What he didn’t mention to Skeppy was that he wasn’t being entirely truthful about what exactly else he was going to do when he left the Teamspeak and went to “feed his rat”. He’d managed to convince himself a teensy little white lie was reasonable as he’d headed into the kitchen and reached for the dog food. What he’d been doing was perfectly justifiable. He just wanted to know where all the horses were coming from, is all.

Because, of course, Bad isn’t stupid. He’s aware Roberto isn’t… well, Roberto. He’s known since the very first time Roberto disappeared and Skeppy miraculously brought him back to the house with a strange lack of spots on his body. And yes, he’ll readily admit to himself Skeppy probably did that just so he wasn’t out looking for his horse forever, but that doesn’t explain why he felt the need to replace his horse every single time. In fact, Skeppy just telling him outright that his horse is gone would probably make for better content than dragging this out as far as he has.

It’s not as if the disappearing horse act has only happened once.

But this most recent time, this one in particular, he wants some solid facts. He’s never actually seen Skeppy get his horse killed, per se, despite his hunches, but he’s completely sure Skeppy just suffocated “Roberto” in the Nether portal. His guilty silence afterwards didn’t do much to help his case, after all. And so, thinking quickly in the moment and rambling about Skeppy’s awkwardly named llama, he’d decided to do a little bit of sleuthing. Besides, it’s not as if he’s really actually doing anything wrong. It’s up for public viewing on his Twitch. Bad is being perfectly reasonable watching his stream as he feeds his dog!

But, still shaking his head in the aftermath of the swearing, he decides enough sleuthing is enough. He’s seen what he needs to see. As he slides his phone back into his pocket and pats his rat on the head before heading back to his computer, he thinks about it a little. He’s never really heard Skeppy swear a lot, if he’s being honest. The only swearing he’s ever heard him do was just to wind him up and he knows it from him giggling at his reaction. Bad’s not sure he’s ever really heard him swear out of anger.

...Apart from just then. Bad knows his best friend well enough to know that that really was an unhappy Skeppy. There was no mischievous air about it, no badly concealed giggles… he was mad.

Bad thinks about it a little more as he heads through the doorway. Skeppy was genuinely mad that Mega killed the horse he was going to use as a replacement. He wouldn’t do it just so Bad wouldn’t be mad, because he knows that Skeppy knows any anger he would have towards him would be mostly staged anyway, and would make for good content on his end. So... why?

He arrives back in his computer room and closes the door behind him before it - everything - clicks.

_Skeppy doesn’t want him to be sad._

For whatever reason, the sudden thought makes him stop in his tracks, fumbling with his phone in his hands and almost dropping it. It popped into his head out of nowhere, and now, as he clumsily shuts the door and sits back down in his chair, it’s all he can think about. He sets the phone back down on the table, and as he rejoins the action and Skeppy’s (still vaguely guilty sounding) voice fills his ears again, he has to fight to stop himself from smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! im not used to writing from bads "pov" so it was nice to get a bit of practice :-)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! cant decide whether to continue this or switch to bad's realisation before continuing lol but im open to requests/suggestions for fics :-)
> 
> edit: bads chapter is now up :-)


End file.
